


A New Toy

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biker AU, Biker Derek, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek in Biker Leathers, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, Hand Job, Just the Tip, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Older Derek, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Princess Plug, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Twink Stiles, Vibrator, Younger Stiles, belly bulge, butt plug, dildo, sex toy, slight somnophilia, soft daddy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek has a new toy for his baby to try out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 972





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had just finished wiggling into a pair of his jeans; he had to be careful otherwise the lube he had pushed into himself would stain the back of his jeans. Stiles beamed when he heard the familiar revving of a motorcycle just below his window. 

Stiles almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled out of his flat, shouting a ‘bye’ to his roommate before he was flying out of the front door of his building to see his boyfriend. 

Derek Hale was a fucking Greek god, all rippling muscles and dark hair against pale skin. Said pale skin was covered in supple black leather pants, boots, gloves and sleeveless vest. Stiles could feel his mouth water as he took in the casual way Derek was straddling his hog, the motorcycle vibrating between his thick thighs that Stiles knew he fit between perfectly. 

“Hey baby,” Derek’s voice rumbled in the same low tone as his bike as Stiles came up to him and Stiles had to lock his knees so he didn’t swoon as the older man tugged him down for a blinding kiss. 

“I’m gonna take you for a ride baby, get on,” Derek instructed when he broke their kiss, leaving Stiles breathless as he normally did before offering Stiles his helmet. Stiles shoved it on his head and dropped down onto the seat behind his boyfriend and clung to Derek’s board torso and inhaled Derek’s musky scent happily. Derek revved the engine twice before taking off out of the parking lot. 

Stiles could feel the lube slowly creating a damp spot at the back of his jeans and the way Derek’s back was pressed firmly to his front was making his cock fill up. Stiles wasn’t even aware he was rubbing himself against Derek’s back until Derek slowed his bike down to a stop and cut the engine. 

Stiles blinked and looked around to see they were in the garage of Derek’s place and it was just the two of them. 

“Come sit in front of me baby,” Derek ordered and Stiles ditched the helmet as he leapt off the back of the bike before settling into the space between the handlebars and Derek’s chest. 

“Look how hard my baby is getting, you’ll stain your jeans if you keep this up.” Derek hummed as he reached down with his large hand and cupped the bulge in the front of Stiles’ jeans. 

“Daddy,” Stiles whined as he squirmed against the heavy touch, needing friction on his aching cock. 

“None of the baby, you were rutting against me for the whole drive. You have to prove to me that you’re a good boy after all only good boys get their Daddy’s cocks.” Derek reminded and removed his hand to place both of them on Stiles’ inner thighs, spreading them wider. 

“How do I do that Daddy?” Stiles bit his bottom lip as his hips twinged at the new stretch.

“By getting your new dildo nice and wet so it can loosen up your little hole. After all, we want to make sure Daddy’s cock will fit into my baby’s sweet little hole don’t we?” Derek crooned as he nipped at Stiles’ throat. 

“New dildo?” Stiles perked up, he loved it when his Daddy got him new toys to play with.

“It’s right here for you baby,” Derek hummed and cupped Stiles' chin and directed his face until Stiles was staring at the black rubber of the bike’s handlebar. It was ribbed and curved and Stiles’ cock gave a twitch in his jeans as he realized what Derek wanted from him. 

“Be a good boy for me baby and I’ll fuck your little hole afterwards, just how you like it,” Derek promised as he stroked Stiles’ cheek with one hand and chuckled when Stiles’ head jerked forward with his lips closing around the end of the handlebar. 

Stiles moaned at the taste of rubber on his tongue as he relaxed his jaw and took the whole rubber covering of the handlebar into his mouth. 

“That’s it, baby, get it nice and wet.” Derek crooned encouraging, rubbing up and down Stiles’ thighs coming close to Stiles’ crotch but never making contact. Stiles whined around his mouthful and began to bob his head, lavishing the rubber covering of the handlebar with his tongue and sloppily sucking at it. 

“That’s enough for now,” Derek said a minute later, his pants beginning to tent up as his cock took interest in the sight before him. Stiles gasped when he pulled off of the handlebar that was now shining and dripping with his salvia. 

“Put a good show for Daddy, ride your new toy until your sweet hole is open and sloppy so Daddy can just slide right in.” Derek unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans, lightly unzipping them and moving his hands away when Stiles’ hard cock bobbed free. 

“I can do that Daddy, I’ll be good for you!” Stiles nodded eagerly, he was feeling high on Derek’s words and promises. He didn’t even really realize that he was about to fuck himself on the handlebar of a motorcycle; all he knew was that he was going to open himself up on a new toy for his Daddy. Stiles’ loved that headspace and was all too happy to fall into it and do whatever his Daddy asked of him. 

“Show Daddy how good you are then,” Derek leaned back on his seat, cupping his crotch now as Stiles repositioned himself. He had shed all of his clothes and was straddling the bike backwards, his perky ass wiggling as he backed himself up against the wet handlebar. 

Derek watched as Stiles’ mouth dropped open in a wanton moan and his eyes hazing over as he impaled himself on the handlebar behind himself. Stiles tossed his head back and gripped the seat of the bike as he began to rock back and forth. The garage was filled with Stiles’ whimpers of pleasure and the lewd sound of his hole being filled and emptied with the handlebar of Derek’s motorcycle. 

“Look at you baby, you’re riding your new dildo like you do my cock. Daddy’s proud of you baby, you’re my good little slut.” Derek crooned out praise as he got off the motorcycle to get a better view of Stiles fucking himself on the handle. 

What a view it was, the dark black of the rubber stood out perfectly against Stiles' pale, freckled skin and even better against the pink of Stiles’ pucker. Stiles rim expanded and then clung to the handle each time Stiles moved his hips. It was perverted and filthy but Derek loved it. He loved that his boyfriend was so desperate for his cock that he would suck and ride whatever Derek pointed him at. 

“Your dildo is loosening up your hole baby, it’s doing such a good job I think you’re ready for Daddy’s cock.” Derek wanted to see how long Stiles could go for but his cock was fully at attention and he hadn’t seen Stiles in a week. He needed to get Stiles’ hot little hole around his cock as soon as possible. 

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you!” Stiles panted, his tongue having lolled out of his mouth and he moaned when he pulled off of the handlebar that was now dripping in saliva and lube. 

“Spread those pretty legs for me baby and show Daddy where you want his load to go.” Derek just unzipped his fly as he spoke, letting his cock and balls jump out of his leather pants. He knew Stiles loved it when he got fucked like this and who was Derek to deny his baby anything? 

“Here Daddy, put your load in here.” Stiles pleaded, voice hitching as he laid flat on his back on the seat of the motorcycle, his legs dangling off the sides until he lifted them and tugged his ass cheeks apart to show Derek his puffy, loose, wet hole. 

“Good boy, you know that Daddy’s load always goes in your sweet little hole.” Derek pumped his cock as he straddled the end of his bike and tapped the head of his cock against Stiles' exposed hole. 

Stiles wiggled and moaned softly when Derek gripped his legs by the hollows of his knees and easily held them aloft as he rubbed his cock teasingly over Stiles’ wet hole. 

“Please Daddy, please don’t tease me! I’ve been aching for you all week!” Stiles sobbed softly, his eyes going glassy and Derek hushed him by kissing his cheek.

“Daddy’s got you, baby,” Derek assured just as he snapped his hips forward, sheathing his large cock into his boyfriend’s ass in one swift movement. Stiles cried out and arched off the seat of the bike, fingers scrambling at the exposed metal down the sides of it. 

Derek didn’t wait, he had done a week of it and began to roughly pound into his boyfriend, grunting and panting as he moved. Stiles cried and writhed below him as he took his pounding, lifting his hips to help the best he could. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head and drool began to form at the corner of his mouth as his mind went blank as Derek’s big cock made him go senseless. 

“Does my baby want Daddy’s load now?” Derek asked between grunted as he reached down to fondle Stiles’ leaking cock.

“Oh! Give me your load now Daddy, please, please!” Stiles babbled as he arched again but this time into the feather-light touches Derek was giving to his cock. 

“Such a cum hungry baby I have,” Derek chuckled fondly before letting out a loud cry as he buried himself balls deep in his younger boyfriend before he shot his load deep inside. He rolled his hips making sure his cock was milked of all it’s cum by his boyfriend’s squeezing walls before he pulled out and licked his lips at the way Stiles’ pink hole clenched and pulsed as his cum leaked out of the used hole and down Stiles’ flexing ass. 

Stiles lay there boneless, his orgasm had hit him the moment he felt Derek’s cum flood his insides and his body was heaving as he took gulping breaths of air. 

“You did so good for Daddy baby, let’s get you inside and if you’re good I’ll let you play with your new dildo again,” Derek promised in a soothing voice as he tucked his cock and balls back into his pants before scooping up his boyfriend’s limp form. 

“Thank you, Daddy, you’re so good to me.” Stiles slurred as he nuzzled Derek’s throat happily as Derek carried him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is thanks to some feedback I got, it seems people want to see more of this, so enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to drop some requests/prompts on my tumblr as I am taking them currently!  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> Or   
> https://forms.gle/dRCCW2DBSiiwXwYVA

“How did the shower feel baby?” Derek asked as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. Stiles’ had a towel wrapped around his waist and was towelling his dry before dropping it in order to hurry over to Derek. Derek laughed and caught Stiles in his arms and kissed him passionately making Stiles sigh happily. 

“I’m all clean now Daddy,” Stiles smiled when their kiss broke and Derek kissed at his neck slowly. 

“That’s good to hear sweetheart, now I left a new present out on the bed to wear. I’m going to start on dinner, come down when you’re ready baby.” Derek planted one last kiss on Stiles’ pink lips, teasingly squeezing Stiles’ ass through the towel savouring the squeal the younger man gave. Stiles blushed hotly at the touch and how it made his cock plump up a bit. 

Derek turned the radio on low in the kitchen as he set about making some penne pasta for the two of them. 

“How do I look, Daddy?” Stiles’ soft voice rang out over the radio’s music a few minutes later. Derek turned around and let out a whistle that made Stiles’ cheek flush a dark pink. Stiles was wearing nothing but a cute white, lace lingerie set. His legs were clad with white stockings that matched the lace panties that barely covered Stiles’ hardening cock, the red tip peeking past the waistband. Stiles nipples were peaked and pink from where they were barely hidden behind a white lace bralette. 

“Mouthwatering baby,” Derek slowly licked his lips as he took in the sight of his baby boy. 

“Are you going to eat me, Daddy?” Stiles asked coly as he ran his hand down his torso teasingly. 

“Mm, as tempting as that is baby boy, I need to finish making dinner for us. Why don’t you go watch something, I have it all queued up for you. Just remembered my rules,” Derek stepped into Stiles’ space, tipping Stiles’ chin up with one finger and smiled wolfishly at the deepening blush that covered Stiles’ cheeks and the little inhale of air he took at the words. 

“Yes Daddy, I’ll be good for you,” Stiles promised as he leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Derek briefly before heading towards the living room where a video was already waiting for him to watch. 

Derek watched Stiles’ hips sway and his perky little ass bounce as he left the kitchen. Derek palmed his cock for a moment or two as the sounds of sex started up from the speakers in the other room as Stiles began to porn video Derek had selected for him. 

Derek wanted to see how far he could tease and push Stiles tonight, to see how badly Stiles wanted to be his good boy. Derek knew it was what Stiles desperately wanted, he always wanted that and Derek knew he tried, but sometimes Derek wanted to test those limits. Derek always made it worth Stiles’ efforts so Stiles craved weekends like this and told Derek this repeatedly. 

Derek focused back on making sure the penne was being cooked correctly. Sure cooking half-hard wasn’t too pleasant, but he knew it would be worth it. Derek paused in his cooking when he heard a whimper from the other room and he poked his head out to take a look. 

Stiles was sitting on the couch with his legs sprawled wide. His hips were jerking up off the couch and his cock was leaking steadily onto his stomach, staining the white lace. Stiles was flushed, panting and a small trail of drool dripping down the side of his chin. Stiles’ hand was shaking as he ever so slowly teased the wet tip of his cock with his index finger. 

Stiles was watching the video of a blond twink getting fucked by two larger men, his hole being stretched wide by their cocks and Derek smiled. Stiles was allowed to masturbate, but only while watching a porn video Derek selected and he was only allowed to touch the tip of his cock with the tip of his index finger. 

“I hope you’re not getting too worked up baby,” Derek warned in a stern voice. Stiles gasped and his head snapped up to look at Derek with wide-eyes, his finger stilling even as a new bead of pre-cum dripped past the pad of his finger. 

“I’m not Daddy, I promise.” Stiles’ voice wavered and he moved his finger away and shoved his hands under his stocking-clad thighs. 

“Tell me why baby,” Derek pressed and Stiles whimpered before licking his lips. 

“Because my orgasms belong to Daddy,” Stiles repeated back one of Derek’s favourite rules. 

“That’s right baby boy,” Derek smirked before heading back into the kitchen. It wasn’t long now until the dinner was ready and then Stiles’ real test would begin. Stiles was doing well so far, but Derek really wanted to test that. 

About 10 minutes later, Derek was entering the living room with two bowls of penne pasta. Stiles still had his hands placed under his thighs; his cock was still hard and dripping. 

“My poor baby,” Derek crooned as he set the bowl down and teasingly cupped Stiles’ trapped cock. Stiles whined and jerked up into Derek’s hand making Derek smile and squeeze a bit tighter. 

“Do you want to come baby? Do you want to come for Daddy?” Derek cooed and Stiles tensed like he had been asked a trick question.

“Only if you want me to Daddy,” Stiles whimpered as his body trembled and a half-weak noise escaped his lips when Derek took his hand away.

“Good answer baby, now eat up. If you finish before I do, I’ll let you use that pretty mouth on Daddy’s cock.” Derek said as he picked up his pasta, he chuckled fondly when Stiles’ face lit up and he dove into his pasta with gusto. Stiles’ was bad at eating on his own, Derek just found an effective way to ensure that Stiles ate everything that was put in front of him. 

Derek purposely ate at a slower rate, he was no saint and Stiles’ lips were sinful. 

“I’m finished eating Daddy,” Stiles said excitement mounting in his voice and face as he showed Derek his empty bowl a few minutes later. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, baby,” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek fondly before leaning back against the back of the couch and unzipped his jeans. Stiles let out a soft moan as Derek’s cock was revealed, the thick, uncut length sticking out of Derek’s jeans. The tip was already wet and another bead of pre-cum was building up. 

“Just keep me warm while I eat baby boy, that’s all,” Derek warned and his lips twitched at the obvious disappointment Stiles’ face showed but he nodded as he shifted down on the couch before wrapping his lips around the older man’s stiff cock.

“Oh, that’s good baby, really damn good.” Derek moaned at the warm, wet heat of Stiles’ mouth as it engulfed half of his cock. Derek picked up the remote to the TV and resumed the video to finish watching the blond twink getting fucked as he finished his own pasta. 

When Derek finished his dinner, he set the bowl down and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, messing it up and moaned softly when Stiles took another inch of his cock into his mouth. Not sucking or licking, but just keeping Derek warm like he had been told and Derek was impressed. Stiles adored sucking cock, but he was holding back because Derek had told him to simply keep him warm so that was all Stiles’ was doing. 

Derek took Stiles’ chin in hand and gently eased the younger man’s mouth off of his cock and smiled at the way drool clung to Stiles’ swelling lips and chin. Stiles’ eyes were hazy and blown wide with lust as he looked up at Derek with a flush on his cheeks. 

“You did good baby boy, obeying Daddy’s order so nicely.” Derek praised in the soft tone that Stiles always melted for. Stiles closed his eyes and let out a soft noise at the praise like he always did. 

“Can you obey one more of Daddy’s orders baby?” Derek asked as he rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ lower lip. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles whimpered as he set his hands on Derek’s jean-clad thigh for balance as he swayed slightly. 

“Daddy needs you to bend over and show Daddy your sweet little hole so Daddy can come,” Derek explained and chuckled when Stiles’ eyes lit up.

“No sweetheart, Daddy isn’t going to be fucking your tight little hole tonight. All you’re getting tonight is the tip of Daddy’s fat cock and his load, do you understand baby?” Derek finished his explanation and Stiles whined low in the back of his throat as he tightened his grip on Derek’s thigh. 

“… I understand Daddy,” Stiles agreed as he shakily rose up to his feet before settling himself over the coffee table and he wiggled his panties down around his thighs to expose his ass to Derek. Stiles panted heavily as he tugged his own cheeks apart to show Derek a glittering pink-jewelled plug in his ass. 

“Mmm, such a pretty sight you make for Daddy,” Derek wet his lips again as he pressed the jewel-ended plug and smiled when Stiles moaned as his hips wiggled. Stiles gasped softly when Derek tugged the plug out of him, moving slowly so he could watch as the younger man’s rim clung to the silver plug. 

“No moving baby, remember that,” Derek warned as he shifted so he could place the head of his cock against Stiles’ clenching hole. 

“Yes Daddy, no moving.” Stiles breathed out as he lifted his hips up, still eager even knowing he wasn’t going to be properly fucked that night. Derek loved that about Stiles and inched forward until the tip of his cock popped past the ring of muscles. It took everything Derek had not to just slam his cock the rest of the way into his boyfriend’s hot, tight hole. 

Instead, Derek used the sounds of sex from the video as background noise as he began to jerk himself off, watching the sight of Stiles’ hole clenching around the tip of his cock. It was extremely hot and Derek was barely lasting. 

“That’s Daddy’s good little cumdump. Just stay there while Daddy jerks off into your sweet little hole” Derek grunted and Stiles tightened up around him as he tended to do when Derek used this kind of dirty talk on him. 

Derek didn’t hold back any longer, not needing to anymore. Derek tossed his head back and let out a moan of pleasure as he came inside of Stiles.

Stiles whined and clutched at the edges of the coffee table as he enjoyed the familiar wet heat that let him know that Derek had come inside of him. Stiles’ cock was aching, but he felt wrung out like he had been the one to orgasm instead of Derek. Stiles moaned lowly when Derek pulled out, only to push the jewelled princess plug back into place, locking Derek’s cum inside of him.

“There we go baby, now you’re all full of Daddy’s cum, just like you should be.” Derek crooned as he lifted Stiles off of the coffee table and up onto his lap. 

“Thank you, Daddy, I love it.” Stiles slurred out the truth. From the moment Derek had first come inside of him he had become almost addicted to it and had happily agreed to Derek’s rule about his ass being the only place Derek was allowed to come. 

“Now since you did so well for Daddy sweetheart, you can come if you want to.” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ stocking clad thigh, inches away from Stiles’ bulging and stained lace covered crotch. 

“… I don’t want to come, Daddy,” Stiles whispered after a moment of thought. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Derek said in surprise but pleasantly surprised. 

“Well then, I think this calls for something special for my baby tomorrow.” Derek decided as he tucked his cock back into his jeans and lifted Stiles up into his arms with ease. 

“Oh! Thank you, Daddy, I can’t wait!” Stiles said excitedly as he planted a kiss to Derek’s lips. Derek kissed the younger man back as he walked back up the stairs to the master bedroom. He was going to have his fun playing with Stiles tomorrow after all his boy had done so damn well for him today.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up slowly, content and warm all over. Derek blinked slowly as he inhaled Stiles’ wonderful scent and his vision focused on his baby boy. Stiles looked even more innocent in his slumber, his body curled up against Derek’s larger body and his cock half-hard against Derek’s thigh already. 

Derek brushed his hand down Stiles’ spine before squeezing the younger man’s ass, smiling when Stiles whimpered in his sleep and his hips jerked against Derek’s thigh. Derek resisted the urge to spank his boy’s ass; instead, he eased the brunet flat onto his back. Stiles snuffled in his sleep softly before his long lashes began to flutter against his cheeks as he slowly began to rouse. Derek cupped his boy’s balls and gently fondled and rolled them, applying more and more pressure until Stiles was fully erect and his eyes were blinking open. 

“Morning Daddy,” Stiles whimpered as his hips lifted as Derek squeezed his balls almost teasingly now. 

“I’m glad you’re awake baby, I would have hated for you to miss your treat.” Derek crooned as he watched Stiles’ face light up at the reminder and his pink tongue darted out to wet his plump lips. 

“What is my treat Daddy?” Stiles asked, eyes hazy from both sleep and from his headspace he had been floating in all weekend. 

“Daddy’s going to make you come, baby boy, Daddy is going to milk you dry,” Derek promised unable to stop the slighter darker tinge the final words began and just smiled sharply when Stiles visibly shuddered and panted softly at the promise. 

“Please Daddy,” Stiles mewled as the biker’s calloused hand curled around his cock and began to stroke him. Stiles squirmed and clutched at the bedsheets below him as he began to buck up into the older man’s hand wantonly. 

“That’s it baby, fuck into Daddy’s hand.” Derek crooned as he tightened his grip, stilling his hand content to watch as Stiles fucked his fist. Stiles panted and gasped as his skin turned pink as his arousal heated his body as he brought himself to his climax. 

Derek watched entranced by the sight of the younger man coming apart below him, it was a sight he would never grow used to. Stiles’ cum was warm as it seeped over Derek’s hand as the younger man’s cock softened in the biker’s grip. Stiles’ head had fallen to the side as he breathed heavily as he enjoyed the bliss from his orgasm. Derek removed his messy hand and leaned up over Stiles.

“You made a mess of Daddy’s hand baby, be a good boy and clean it up for me.” Derek cooed as he pressed his cum slick fingers to Stiles' mouth. Stiles’ eyes fluttered as his mouth opened on reflex for Derek and both moaned as Stiles began to lick and suck Derek’s fingers clean of his cum. 

“That’s it, baby, use that pretty mouth.” Derek encouraged as he tilted his wrist just right so he could slide two of his fingers into Stiles’ mouth until the younger man was gagging on the thick digits. Stiles took it with ease, his eyes rolling up into his head as he keened happily around Derek’s fingers. Derek caressed Stiles’ cock again, loving the way he could feel it hardening up again as he all but fucked Stiles’ throat with his fingers. 

Stiles gasped and coughed wetly when Derek finally removed his fingers before moaning happily when Derek kissed him, slotting his body between Stiles’ legs forcing them wider. 

“I got you a new toy baby,” Derek spoke when he broke the kiss and ground his hard cock against Stiles’ half-hard one, grinning when Stiles groaned at the friction. 

“Like my dildo in the garage?” Stiles asked almost innocently and Derek grinned quite pleased. Stiles would now always refer to his motorcycle handle as his dildo and that made his cock jerk in arousal. 

“Something like that baby, it’s more of an upgrade to one of your favourites.” Derek conceded as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a dildo and a bottle of lube.

Stiles’ eyes lit up at the sight of the thick, curved dildo and he rubbed his cock against Derek’s again, obviously on reflex as he instantly stilled. Stiles’ was such an obedient boy when he wanted to be and Derek rewarded him with another kiss that left Stiles smiling happily. 

“Does my baby want this fake cock in your sweet little boy hole? Do you want Daddy to fuck you with it until you make a mess again?” Derek asked as he slicked up the toy, Stiles’ eyes watching every move and a soft whimper falling from his mouth at Derek’s words. 

“Yes please Daddy,” Stiles wiggled his hips as he managed to lift his legs so he could hold himself open by the hollows of his knees, exposing his hole that was being held open by his pink princess plug. 

“Did my baby get up before I woke up this morning to put this back in?” Derek asked as he used his free hand to wiggle the plug, smiling when Stiles shivered and mewled at the movement.

“Yes Daddy, I wanted to be ready for you,” Stiles sounded embarrassed by his eagerness.

“Such a thoughtful boy you are, you know just what Daddy wants of you.” Derek praised as he pulled the plug free, pleased to see how lubed up Stiles still was as his pretty little hole winked up at him. It took everything Derek had not to just thrust into his boy and fuck him senseless. 

“Daddy!” Stiles squeaked at the praise, his arms shaking with effort as the big head of the toy pressed into him. Stiles’ mouth dropped open as he moaned lowly as he was opened up on the familiar toy. Derek took his time, giving short, shallow thrusts in and out of Stiles until he was loose enough for Derek to slide the rest of the thick toy into Stiles’ greedy hole. 

“Does this fake cock feel good inside of you baby?” Derek asked as he pressed his hand against Stiles’ bulging stomach and smiled when Stiles whined and thrashed against the touch but his movements only shifted the dildo deeper into him, leaving him breathless. 

Derek took Stiles’ legs and placed them on his hips, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit of Stiles’ erection. Stiles let out a loud gasp as his body arched off the bed when Derek dug his thumbnail into the slit and the older man hummed as Stiles’ cock throbbed and spurted out its release over the younger man’s stomach. 

Stiles’ head was lolling to the side and a line of drool was starting to drip down his chin with his eyes glazed over as his body trembled with the force of his second orgasm. 

“That’s two baby boy, let’s see if we can get another one out of you and if we can then Daddy will fuck your little boy hole, how does that sound?” Derek brushed Stiles’ damp bangs off of his forehead as he grasped the base of the dildo with his other hand. 

“So good Daddy,” Stiles slurred but he was smiling up at Derek, fully sunk into his headspace and Derek kissed him again. Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth as the older man began to twist and thrust the dildo into him. Derek took this time to suck and bite at the younger man’s throat, leaving deep marks in his wake, leaving his mark on his baby boy who was writhing and whining below him. 

“Come on baby, be good for Daddy and come. Daddy wants to be inside of your sweet little hole.” Derek encouraged lowly in Stiles’ ear as he shoved the dildo deep into the younger man and hit a button and it buzzed violently to life. Stiles all but wailed at the words and action as he arched violently up against Derek, his cum painting both of their stomachs this time as Stiles shook through his third orgasm. 

“That’s Daddy’s good boy,” Derek praised again and got a hazy smile in return that was spoiled by a whimper when Derek eased the thick dildo out of Stiles’ puffy, loose hole. Derek set it aside and pushed Stiles' legs up until his knees rested up by his shoulders, completely exposing Stiles to him. It was one of Derek’s favourite sights and it was only enhanced when Derek nudged the head of his large cock against the pink rim. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ ass cheeks, holding them apart to get the best view as he easily slid his cock into the younger man’s well-stretched hole. Stiles mewled and arched his back at the new stretch and the wonderful feeling of Derek’s cock finally entering him. 

“You feel so good Daddy, I love your big cock.” Stiles babbled as he let his legs drop over the older man’s board shoulders and clutched at the headboard above him, to hold on when Derek began to roughly thrust into him. 

“I would have you use your sweet hole to keep my cock warm 24/7 if I could, you were made for Daddy’ cock baby and don’t forget that,” Derek growled out as he slammed his hips against Stiles’ ass, driving deeper into Stiles’ welcoming hole. 

“I never do Daddy, I’m only yours!” Stiles sobbed in overstimulation when Derek’s hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and began to stroke him again.

“I can’t Daddy, it’s too much,” Stiles denied as he twisted his hips before he was forced to be still again when Derek’s cock pounded against Stiles’ prostate. 

“I know you can baby, you can do it because Daddy is telling you to. Daddy wants you to come on his cock, be a good boy for Daddy and come.” Derek growled out and Stiles let out a scream as his cock weakly spurted some dribbles of cum as Stiles passed out thanks to overstimulation and Derek grunted loudly as his cock throbbed inside of Stiles’ tightening hole and he happily spilled his load into his boy. 

Derek took a moment or two to compose himself before he pulled out of his boy’s well-used hole and watched as a trail of cum dripping out of his gaping hole and Derek traced the loose rim as he kissed over Stiles’ face, effectively rousing the younger man. 

“Daddy, it was so intense,” Stiles’ whined as he curled his limbs around Derek who just cuddled his boy close. 

“You did so good for Daddy my sweet boy. Did you enjoy your special treat?” Derek crooned as he stroked Stiles' hair and back of neck soothingly. 

“So much Daddy, thank you!” Stiles nuzzled against the older man’s throat and sighed out in contentment. 

“You deserve it, baby, for being so obedient and good for me. Who's Daddy’s good boy?” Derek praised again.

“Me Daddy,” Stiles murmured and Derek just beamed, he loved when he could get Stiles to agree with his praise. Derek loved weekends like this with his baby boy.


End file.
